Luke Triton and the Terrible Night
by ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Luke faces his first night sleeping alone in the professor's house.


**Luke Triton and the Terrible Night**

Luke pulled the sheets up to his eyes, trembling. It was his first night sleeping alone in the professor's house. He was too old to sleep in the professor's bed, he had been told. He was a big boy. He could sleep in his _own_ bed now.

The problem was, Luke didn't _feel_ particularly big at all. He didn't _feel_ old. What he _did_ feel was small and scared and alone.

At home, he always had a little light by his bed at night. The light would show him that there were no monsters in his closet or under the bed. And even if there _were_ monsters, he had a baseball bat at the ready. He was prepared.

Here, he wasn't prepared at all. He couldn't even see the monsters if they attacked. He had no bat and no light. All he had was a teddy bear. Luke didn't think a teddy bear would be very helpful if there were monsters.

_Creeeeaaaak._

Luke gave a strangled shout, then dove under the covers, hugging his bear close to his chest. Maybe…maybe if he couldn't see the monsters, the monsters couldn't see _him._ That was how monsters worked, wasn't it? They can only see you if you see them…_right_?

Luke froze. If he lay perfectly still, perhaps they wouldn't know he was there. Don't move. Don't breathe. _Don't even blink._

The sudden pressure on his side made his heart stop, then race. He gave a startled shriek and propelled himself away from the…the whatever it was. The sheets were wrapped around him too tightly, he couldn't get free—he was _trapped!_

"Professor! Professor!" Luke shouted. "Pro—"

"Luke, my boy, calm down. It's just me." Layton pulled the boy away from the opposite edge of the bed and helped him unravel the snare of sheets he had unwittingly created.

"P-professor…!" Luke bit his lip, vision swimming. "Professuuhhh…!" He sobbed, grabbing the professor's shirt fabric and burying his face in the man's chest.

"Calm down, Luke. Whatever is the matter?" Layton rubbed the boy's back placidly.

"The m-m-monnnstersss, professuhhh!" Luke cried.

"What monsters?"

"I-in the c-closet!"

"There are no monsters, Luke."

"I—I _saw_ them, professor!" Luke exclaimed.

"I'm a little confused as you could have seen anything like that. I nearly thought you were the mummy I had been lecturing on…"

Luke pulled himself closer. "Professor, they're _here, in the room_!"

"Nonsense, my boy! I personally checked the room for monsters four times this evening alone. I even put up an anti-monster charm right over there!" Layton pointed to the paper lantern hanging by the window of the room. "It's guaranteed to keep monsters away."

"B-but…"

"I'm afraid what you saw was an overactive imagination."

"I-is that bad?"

"Terrible." Layton shook his head gravely. "It means you're very creative."

"That's—that's bad?" Luke sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve and looking up at the man.

"Oh, yes. Creative people are stuck always running around and having _adventures_ and other horrible things."

"B-but I _like_ adventures."

"Well, then. You have nothing to worry about, do you?" The professor ruffled the boy's hair. "Shall we make some warm milk?"

"Okay…" Luke hopped off the bed and reached up to the professor, who took his hand.

"I promise there are no monsters in the house. If there are, I will protect you with my life! A true gentleman never allows his number one apprentice to be in danger, you know."

"I won't let you get hurt, either, professor!" Luke flashed Layton a determined look, who laughed.

"Excellent. We're both safe, then. To the kitchen!"

"Yes!"

[Asterisks]

Luke kicked his legs back and forth under the chair as he waited for Layton to heat the milk on the stove. He was already feeling much better, though it was probably as much due to the kitchen light as the professor's comforting.

"Here you go, my boy." Layton pushed a mug towards his little protégé. Luke took it happily and drank half the cup in one go.

"Mm…it's good!"

"Wonderful." Layton smiled.

Luke finished his milk and yawned noisily. "I'm…I'm getting a little tired now…"

"Warm milk is a good remedy for a sleepless night. I find it better than counting sheep, at least." Layton stood and took the empty mug to the sink. "Now, my boy. I believe it's getting rather late. Shall we retire?"

"Mmkay…" Luke jumped down and began to wander back up the stairs, the professor not far behind.

The boy crawled into bed, still yawning, and snuggled in under the blankets. Layton pulled the covers over the boy and passed him the teddy bear that had fallen to the floor in the struggle.

"Good night, Luke. Sleep well."

"W-wait, professor!" Luke grabbed the professor's sleeve as he turned to leave. "I—I'm afraid…"

"Of what, my boy?"

"Of…of the dark…"

"Ah. No worries, my boy. I have just the solution."

"You…you do?"

"I'll return in a moment. Stay right here, I'll leave the light on."

"Yessir…" Luke replied sleepily. Layton left the room, returning moments later with a candle and a small glass holder. He pulled a matchbox from his pocket and lit the candle, placing the holder over it. "Will this do? It isn't much, but I'm afraid it's all I can offer."

"Oh! I like it. Thank you, professor…" Luke curled up, watching the tiny flame flicker back and forth.

"I'm glad." Layton ruffled his hair once more, then returned to the doorway. "Good night, Luke. Sweet dreams."

"You too…" Luke yawned again, squeezed his teddy bear, and gently drifted off to sleep.


End file.
